


Falling Asleep

by Levi_Roxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: 44 percent on Rotten Tomatoes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Roxa/pseuds/Levi_Roxa
Summary: NEEDS TO BE EDITED, not ready for an audience yet, sorry, please don't read.





	Falling Asleep

Envy sat nervously in the waiting room, hand pressed against his jaw, where a sharp stabbing pain had been slowly killing him for the past three days.

The receptionist lifted her head to meet his gaze with a smile. "Dr. Armstrong will see you now."

Just as she said that, the door opened to reveal an attractive young woman in a white lab coat. Her golden hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders, one little curled antennae sticking out above her forehead. Her big blue eyes were kind and cheerful as she greeted him, and Envy could have sworn he saw sparkles dancing around her.

"Mr. Envy, if you could just step inside, I can perform the examination!"

She wheeled a little metal table over, one that had a wide array of sharp-looking instruments, and snapped on a pair of pink latex gloves.

"Open up for me?" she smiled down at him.

Hesitantly, Envy did as she asked, lips parting, and her fingers instantly pushed into his mouth, opening his jaw wider.

"Therrre we go!"

She inserted a little mirror and a flashlight into his mouth and prodded around.


End file.
